


The Search

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [36]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Gokudera looking for Tsunayoshi, but he is rather occupied.





	The Search

“Juudaime!” Gokudera yelled as he was searching for Tsuna. He had already checked all the usual places in which his boss would likely be at, his office, training hall, and the common room and Gokudera even went to see if he was inside his bedroom, and he was nowhere to be found.

“Gokudera!” Yamato’s voice called out to him. Gokudera let out a sigh as he watched the baseball idiot approach to say hi.

“What do you want, Yamato?” Gokudera asked.

“I was going to ask if you had seen Tsuna, today?” Yamato asked.

“No, I have been looking for him myself, all day,” Gokudera growled.

“Really, where have you checked?” Yamato asked. Gokudera listed off all the places he had checked.

“Did you check if he was at Hibari’s office?” Yamato asked.

“You’re right he is the head of security. He will know where Tsuna is.” Gokudera said.

“That is not what I meant,” Yamato said but Gokudera shot him a glare and started to walk to Hibari’s office. 

“I think we should call him first to make sure that he is there,” Yamato said.

“He said he was coming to visit, on his last call to Tsuna. So I know he is here today.” Gokudera said opening the door to Hibari’s office without knocking first.

When Gokudera got into the room he saw Hibari pushing Tsuna against the desk.

“What are you doing to Juudaime!” Gokudera yelled causing to Tsuna to jump and he tried to cower behind Hibari.

“What are you doing in my office herbivore?” Hibari growled, glaring at Gokudera as he looked over   
at him. Gokudera was about to go towards the two when Yamato grabbed Gokudera pulling him out of the room and placing a hand over the other mouth to prevent him from saying anything else.

“Sorry, we will take our leave now,” Yamato said walking out of the room shutting it as he went and Yamato dragged Gokudera far away from Hibari’s office before finally letting him go.

“What did you did that for, baseball idiot! Tsuna was in danger.” Gokudera yelled.

“No the only person who will be in danger if you go back there is you if you go back to Hibari’s office. Trust me, Tsuna is fine.” Yamato said.

“How do you know?” Gokudera spat out. Yamato sighed before bending down to whisper something in Gokudera ear. Gokudera blushed red and pushed Yamato away. 

“I guess, he will be fine,” Gokudera said, turning to walk back to his own office as Yamato started to laugh.

When Gokudera was out of earshot Yamato smiled and said, “Hayato, you are so cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
